kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Testing Area
The Ability Testing AreaKirby: Planet Robobot (also called Copy Ability RoomsKirby's Return to Dream Land or Copy Ability Testing RoomMiiverse) is a reoccurring area containing Copy Abilities. Often, the room features all, or most of the Copy Abilities present in the game. Ability Testing Areas are generally used as a convenient way for the player to obtain a Copy Ability instead of searching through the game's stages. Players are usually only given access to the Ability Testing Area late in the game or after beating the game's Story Mode. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's Adventure and its remake feature Museums that have enemies on display that can be inhaled in order to obtain Copy Abilities. These are unlocked after completing certain stages, some of which require finding a Big Switch. Arenas also serve as methods of quickly obtaining Copy Abilities. Like museums, they are also unlocked after completing certain stages, some which require pressing a Big Switch. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In the Dyna Blade sub-game, the player can unlock Trial Rooms by pressing Big Switches hidden in Mallow Castle and Candy Mountain. Both Trial Rooms combined feature Copy Essences for all nineteen main Copy Abilities, along with a method of obtaining Crash by inhaling the Bomber in Trial Room 2. Other enemies are present as well, allowing the player to use a Copy Ability on them. In The Arena and The True Arena, Kirby is placed in a room that has Copy Essences for all nineteen main Copy Abilities, along with a Copy Essence for Sleep. The room is mostly vertical, so elevators are included for easier transportation. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In stage six of Sand Canyon, Kirby enters a mysterious pyramid, where he must collect all of R.O.B.'s parts in order for Professor Hector to give him a Heart Star. The pyramid features a main room underwater with a Zebon that can launch the player in one of eight directions. By using the Zebon to be launched directly downward, the player can enter a room full of Bukisets. Each Bukiset gives a different Copy Ability depending on their weapon. Going down further, Kirby can enter two different rooms, each featuring three of the Animal Friends. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Once the player presses all of the game's Big Switches, a golden doorway will appear in the top left corner of Central Circle. This room features Copy Pedestals for all of the game's main Copy Abilities except for UFO and Master, the latter of which becomes obtainable in the main room after beating the game. This Copy Ability Room is also the starting area for the game's Boss Endurance. Kirby: Squeak Squad Once the player has collected all seven Secret Map pieces, an area in the center of Planet Popstar will be available. It contains Ability bubbles for every Copy Ability except Triple Star, which instead stands on a pedestal at the end of the room after beating the game. Ghost also does not appear until the player obtains all seven Ghost Medal pieces, although the last Ghost Medal piece and the last Secret Map piece can both be found in the second stage of Gamble Galaxy. Like ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, this room is the starting area of the Boss Endurance. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land The Copy Ability Rooms are located in the Lor Starcutter; however, they are not accessible until the player collects enough Energy Spheres. The first, second, third, and fourth Copy Ability Rooms are unlocked after obtaining 20, 40, 60, and 80 Energy Spheres respectively, each containing five Copy Essences. Each room also has a training dummy that the player can attack. The four rooms combined contain all of the main Copy Abilities of the game. Like ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, in The Arena and The True Arena, the player is sent to a room with all of the main Copy Abilities (this time excluding Sleep). Instead of elevators, the room has ladders. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe After beating the game, Kirby can descend down the Dreamstalk to the Copy Ability Testing Room. It features Copy Essences for all of the game's Copy Abilities except for Hypernova and Sleep. The room also features a Toughness Waddle Dee in place of the training dummy. The ability rooms featured at the beginnings of The Arena and The True Arena are now horizontal instead of vertical, with Tilt Gondolas as the means of quick transportation. Kirby: Planet Robobot After beating the game, the Ability Testing Area can be accessed by taking a Warp Star now present in Access Ark after the second stage. The Ability Testing Area features a Toughness Waddle Dee and Copy Essences of all of the Copy Abilities in the game except UFO; The UFO enemy appears instead, but only if the player has obtained 100% completion. The Ability Testing Area also has a special section for using Robobot Armor; however, Jet Mode and Wheel Mode are absent. Kirby Star Allies }} The Ability Planet becomes available after beating Story Mode and is located in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. It contains Copy Essences for the 24 Copy Abilities that can be turned into Friends, along with alcoves at the top featuring Bomber to obtain Crash, Donpuff to obtain Festival, Walky to obtain Mike, and Noddy for Sleep. The Ability Planet also has areas for the player to use elements to solve puzzles, and obtain Point Stars for doing so. The Copy Essences are arranged in rows by their properties. The bottom row of the room contains all eight base abilities, the middle row contains the Copy Essences for the eight enemies that have elemental abilities (not including Parasol Waddle Dee), and the top row contains all the remaining Copy Abilities, with the three abilities that have Friend Throw—Beetle, Fighter, and Suplex—grouped together. Above the top row are the alcoves with a Donpuff, Bomber, Noddy, and Walky. The Ability Planet does not contain a training dummy or Toughness Waddle Dee. Instead, as a way to test the combat ability more realistically, in the middle of the top row lies the entrance door to a Room Guarder with 54 scripted waves, the longest Room Guarder ever made. Fortunately, the player is not trapped and can leave this Room Guarder at any time. Most of the regular enemies featured here are Waddle Dees and Waddle Dee variants, but each of the game's five mid-bosses are showcased in both their normal and hard variants. Completing all waves makes four platforms appear with a lot of treasure chests on them which contain Point Stars and 1-Ups. Trivia *Although Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards lacks a traditional Ability Testing Area, stage 2 of Pop Star and the fight against Miracle Matter both contain all available Copy Abilities in the game. Gallery KRtDL Sandbag.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Tough Waddle Dee pic.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Ability Testing Area 1.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Ability Testing Area 3.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Ability Testing Area 4.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Ability Testing Area 5.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA Ability Planet 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Ability Planet 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Ability Planet 3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Ability Planet 4.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' References Ja:能力おためし部屋 Category:Places Category:Copy Ability Category:Kirby's Adventure Category:Kirby Super Star Category:Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Kirby's Dream Collection Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Kirby Star Allies